Just Following Orders
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: It was midnight, and a full moon. You could tell that tonight something was going to happen, but if it where good or bad no one could tell. Only two knew what it was, and they where to control it, even if they wanted to or not.' Oneshot, AbelXTres


AN:Please don't kill me. This is my first paring like this. It's a one-shot and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don not own Trinity Blood or anything that goes with it.

It was midnight, and a full moon. You could tell that tonight something was going to happen, but if it where good or bad no one could tell. Only two knew what it was, and they where to control it, even if they wanted to or not. Everyone who just got caught up in it would, and they couldn't stop it as well as anyone other then the two. Yet, it was hard for the two to know what to do when there own fates where tangled in a large web of mixed emotions and complex feelings for each other not know or ignored and brushed off so they couldn't accept the facts. One way or another, tonight was going to be eventful for the young Abel Nightroad and the android Tres Iqus.

"Father Abel Nightroad, are you asleep?", came the monotone voice of Tres Iqus. Abel was asleep, it was midnight, what would he be doing if he weren't asleep?

"T-Tres........w-whats going' on?", Abel yawned right in the middle of what he was saying'. He'd rolled over to face Tres as he tried to clean the haze in his mind, but it didn't wish to let go of him.

"Father Abel Nightroad, her Ladyship has sent me here with this letter addressed to you.", Tres had said this while he dug into his hidden pocket of his robes only to hold it for Abel to take from him. Abel didn't read it as he did scan it for anything important, only to end up reading it in the end.

_Abel,_

_I've sent Tres to you for two reasons. One is the fact that he has been ordering me to get to bed for the past three hours, and two is the fact that you two have a close friendship. I don't care what you two do, just keep him out of my hair till I get my work done._

Abel let out a sigh and looked lazily up at Tres face. He'd been in love with him ever since they'd met, but he knew to well that Tres didn't understand love or anything along those lines. He only wished he could make him understand the fact of love. "Well.........Tres it seems I'm to keep you with me.", he said smiling lightly, "So, what do you want to do?"

Tres had blinked lightly before turning his head to the side lightly, "Re input data, what do you mean Father Abel Nightroad?", is all he said. Abel let out ,yet, another sigh. He knew that night was going to be long from that point on.

"Never mind, how about we just talk.", said Abel setting up in his bed. This caused his blankets to fall into his lap. Tres keep his same look as before.

"What topic?", was all that passed his lips.

"How, about.........", Abel began to think of a topic, "...........emotions."

Tres look only became a more questioning one. "Emotions? I can not feel, I am not human.", he said lifting up his wrist to show Abel the wires and machinery that lay hidden under his flawless skin. Abel knew he wasn't human, and he knew about the wires.

"I know that Tres, I was think that maybe I could at lest show you some of them. You know, pain, hate, happiness.............love.", said Abel blushing a very light pink at the very thought of love. He wouldn't even know how to show that to his android friend. Tres didn't say anything, and that signaled Abel to go on. "How about you pick what we talk about first.", he said smiling.

Abel could tell something was turning in his mind, but what it was he didn't know. All he knew is that it never took him five minutes to think of a response to anything. Tres blinked, "Love, what is it Father Abel Nightroad?", he asked looking Abel squarely in the face. Abel blinked, the one he didn't even know how to show.

"W-well it's a feeling o-of well.........great happiness........oh and there are time you just feel butterfly's when y-your around someone.", he said stuttering, "S-sometimes you just want to around someone."

Tres didn't say anything, just looked at Abel with a childlike curiosity. Abel sighed and looked into his brown eyes. "How about I just show you?", he said finally knowing a way to show him. Show him not only love, but the love he felt. He didn't wait for what Tres had to say before he climbed out of bed and face him. His forehead resting on Tres, lips only an inch or so apart. His winter blue staring into the chocolate brown, before slowly closing and connecting there lips in a soft kiss. Tres only left his eyes open, trying to process what was going on as Abel wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Tres blinked lightly, and even thought he didn't fully understand what Abel was doing, felt his eyes shut and his lips lean into Abel's. His hands grabbed onto Abel's sides and rubbed them softly, ejecting a soft moan from Abel. Tres like the sound Abel made and kept rubbing his side slowly, only to make Abel brake the kiss and grab his hands smiling slyly.

Tres blinked as he felt Abel move his hand to his hips, and his hands return back to his neck. Rubbing it ever so lightly. It sent shocks through his body that made him shiver lightly. Abel's touch always did that to him, and he just enjoyed it every single time it happened. It made him wish that Abel would never leave him.

Abel had stopping rubbing his neck as he blindly led Tres to the bed, only to trip over it and bring Tres with him. Not once braking his gaze into Tres eyes. As they fell Tres had taken his hands off of Abel's hips and caught himself before he crushed Abel. Before they could even get the thought of what was going on, there lips connected again in a passionate, yet rough, kiss. Abel didn't even wait as he fingers found his robes clasp and undid them. He slipped his hands onto Tres chest and began to explore every inch of him he could.

Tres shivered as Abel touched him very lightly. He wanted more. He wanted Abel to touch all of him. Any part of him he could get his hands on. Abel smiled as if reading Tres thought and pulled away from him. His hands undid every button and claps on him before sliding everything but his pants off. Tres didn't even have time to think for Abel had pulled him back down and was placing feather light kisses down his neck and newly exposed collarbone. Tres's breath became shuddered and he held Abel's head when he kissed the part where his neck and collarbone connect. He could feel a smiled on his skin as Abel ran his tongue up and down the spot where he was held. Tres pushed his body into Abel's wanting more, only to feel Abel graze his teeth on his skin. That was his braking point, a moan came from Tres.

Abel pulled away then and pushed Tres off of him, only to get back on tops of him. His fingers grabbing the hem of his pants and slowly pulling them down. They where at his knees before Tres had pulled Abel into a kiss. Abel licked the bottom of his lips, begging more then asking for entrance, and Tres happily gave it to him. His slipped into the others mouth exploring it as his hand ran up and down his thigh slowly. His hand going up a little further each time, till it reached a Hard erection. Happily, did he wrap his long finger around it causing Tres to moan into Abel's mouth. A smile came to Abel lips as he pulled away and kissed a trail of kisses from his neck to his collar bone, collarbone to chest, chest to lower abdomen, and his abdomen till he reached his erection. Abel didn't ask for permission, or even look up at him as he ran his tongue up and down his long member till he took him into his mouth.

Tres's back arched, he was practically begging Abel. Abel obliged as he grazed him with his teeth. Tres tried to buck himself more into Abel, but only got Abel to swirl himself around him slowly. Tres loved it, he couldn't even stop the groans that were coming from him to stop. Abel keep running his tongue up and down or swirling it, wanting Tres to moan. And Tres did. He enjoyed it, every never in his body tangled and overflowed with pleaser. He'd never felt this before, he loved it. Not only that, but he wanted more of it. Right now he need Abel. "F-.......Abel......", it was the first time he'd used Abel's firs Name, "........I need you!"

Abel pulled himself away smiling. "Need me to what?", his voice was soft.

"I need you inside of me!", he was demanding, and it only made Abel want him more. Abel smiled and nuzzled his pubs before looking into his face. It was the first time Abel had seen him show emotions, he was flustered a bright red and was smiling lightly. Or, at lest, Abel believed it to be one.

"As you wish.", said Abel as he lifted the nightgown he'd always worn to bed off and his boxers. He'd lifted himself back to where he and Tres where face to face. It didn't occur to him about lube , but he didn't care if he had it or not. Not as he slid into Tres, and received a load moan from him. He smiled as he pumped in and out and kissed his neck. Tres only gripped Abel's arms and moaned. Abel's paced increased and he felt himself sweat, and his chest rub onto Tres's. His breath had become short and desperate as he kept increasing himself in and out of Tres till finally he felt himself climax. Tres followed him as he climaxed onto Abel's lower abdomen. The last sound that could be heard where panting and sheets shifting as Abel slid himself out of Tres and collapsed next to Tres. Slowly , Abel looked over at Tres and wrapped his arms around him smiling.

"Abel...........", Tres voice was a whisper, ".........I think I love you."

Abel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think I love you to.....", he said resting his head on Tres shoulder. They both found themselves asleep soon after that. The thought of what they did not bothering them, they didn't even regret what they did.


End file.
